Hit by a Truck
by baby-rose15
Summary: How the rest of the cast finds about the baby. I imagine their reaction was similar to the feeling of being hit by a truck. Much like mine.
1. Prologue

**So I read that they're going to skip a few months (to basically accommodate Emily's actually pregnancy) and when they come back in September ever one will already know they're having a baby. I was extremely disappointed that we don't get to witness what I'm sure will be hysterical reactions from the whole group. Well my solution was to write it myself. So this is just a taste and really it's Sweets rambling inside his head for the moment but trust me there is much much more to come.**

**As per usual with all my stories I don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Have you ever felt like you've been hit by a truck. That moment when someone you know gives you news, good or bad it doesn't really matter I suppose but it's just so unexpected that when you get the new you're literally frozen in the moment. Half your brain is trying to figure out how you could have possibly missed the signs and the other half is trying to get the right reaction.

I suppose it really doesn't matter at the end of the day. But it really does leave you with a staggering feeling. And as the news comes pouring out you're helpless to do anything but stop and wait for the impending collision.

Ok, so maybe I'm being a touch dramatic about the whole affair. But really you think I would have seen this coming. Later I'll argue that I'd always seen it coming. At this moment I feel like the biggest idiot, completely unworthy of the diploma's in my office.

* * *

><p><strong>So will I be seeing you soon? Does this seem like something you'll read more of? (Truth be told I'll be writing it anyway)<strong>

**See you later.**

**Babyrose  
><strong>


	2. Booth

**Thanks for the wonderful response from everyone it was wonderful! Now today Fox announced that Bones won't be back until November 3 which sucks and their blaming it on Emily's pregnancy I think it has to do more with baseball. So basically we're feeling the results of the world series before we even know who's playing in it. And as I want Emily and her baby to have the easiest time possible I completely understand why we don't get anything until November (HH also said he wants to air 6 consecutive episodes).**

**Any way back to this. I started with Booth because he was the first to get the news.**

* * *

><p><span>Booth<span>

We left the hospital quietly together while the others continued to coo over baby Michael. She slid her arm through mine and with a quiet tug she pulled me from the hospital with a small tug on my arm. We spilled out onto the street and she released my arm and wandered over to walk a few feet away as we meandered down the street back to my car.

Finally, whatever was running through her head finally spilled out, "They looked so happy." She sounded worried and I wasn't sure why but it's in my instinct to ease her mind.

"Shoot yeah. They had a baby!" I told her remembering how happy I was the first time I held Parker.

"Their whole lives have changed. You'd think they would be a little more apprehensive." She sounded so worried.

I didn't know what to say, "Well, you know, having a baby. That's a good thing." I tried to assure her not know where this line of questioning was going. Not that that's anything with new with Bones but I like to think that normally I can keep up with her brain this days at least when we're talking about normal stuff.

"You really think that?" and there were her puppy dog eyes.

And as per usual, my first reaction is to try and calm her down, "Yeah, it's a _great_ thing." The second is to try to figure out what is happening in that brain of hers, "Why? What? Oh, come on, Bones. The baby is fine. He's healthy. They have a healthy baby, all right. They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives, okay?" I turned to look at her as we came to a stop on the street, "What?"

She cocks her head and glances at the ground shifting her weight as if she's nervous, but Bones, is never nervous. "I'm – I'm pregnant." I can't move I just look at her waiting for what I don't know. "You're the father." She finished and just watched me for a moment and I couldn't help myself as I smiled and she smiled back.

"Really?" was all I managed to ask as I took a step forward, my hand reaching out to rest on her abdomen. But something stopped me from crossing the last few inches.

She sensed my hesitating thought, caught my wrist, and pulled it to her stomach laying both her hands over it as she took a step closer to me. "Really," she whispered looking up at me.

I couldn't help myself as my free hand came up to the nape of her neck and I pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

I took her home that night and walked her to her door, but I didn't go in and she didn't ask. "I'll see you tomorrow." I promised.

On Saturday, I took her out for lunch and we didn't talk about the baby or what we were going to do about our relationship or our partnership. Instead, I told her about Parker's last ball game and she told me about the latest article for the _Journal of Anthropology_.

As we took a walk in the park after that bought her ice cream and as I handed her the ice cream cone filled with chocolate she looked at me and asked, "What are we going to do Booth?"

"We're going to make it work." I told her without thinking, glancing down at her. "I want it to work and I'm going to put in the time to make it work. That is what you want?"

I waited nervously for her answer and was shocked when she slipped her free hand into mine. "I want to make it work."

"So we make it work," I squeezed her hand and we quietly strolled through the park.

* * *

><p>Now it is late Sunday evening and we're lounging on my couch watching TV. There's the quite click of her computer keys as she works on something for the lab, and the drone of the ESPN commentator giving me the highlights the past week in sports and I realized that I could get used this.<p>

I slid my arm around her shoulders and she paused her writing for just a moment before she resumed typing. Only to click a few buttons and close the laptop setting it on the coffee table and when she sat back she leaned into me, allowing my arm to wrap more fully around her. "We have to tell them." She told me.

I hit the power switch on the TV looking down at her, "We've only know for a few days." I argued wanting to keep it to myself for a little longer

"We have to tell them before one of my interns notices or Cam picks up on something."

"Or god forbid Angela guesses," I groaned.

She swallowed, "She already knows we slept together."

"What?" I didn't know whether to be out raged or amused.

She pushed herself upright from my chest so that our eyes were level. "I didn't know how to process what happened, and she's my best friend, well besides you but I couldn't talk to you about it because you were looking for Broadsky and well..." She looked so worried as it all spilled out of her mouth.

"Hey, hey it's ok." I told her pushing her hair behind her ear. "I sincerely doubt we would have gone this long without her noticing if she hadn't just given birth." I held her eyes letting her know that it really was ok.

It seemed however, her brain had already moved on, "What about Hodgins, Sweets, Cam, my father, Parker… When did I end up with so many people in my life?" She sighed like it was the most perplexing thing that had ever happened to her.

I chuckled a little bit which earned me a glare from her so just went on to explain my point. "Because you're an amazing, wonderful, fabulous, person Bones and it doesn't take people very much to see that and want to know you."

She cocked her head with a smile, "Thanks Booth, but that still doesn't explain how we're going to tell them."

"Do we have to? What if you miscarry?" I asked

She knows grabbed my hand and held onto it tight, "The statistical probability of that decreases every day. Besides, does that really change anything? We still have to tell them we're in a relationship. They have to be made aware of the…" I didn't let her finish choosing to convey my feelings by kissing her instead.

"Awe Bones. That was the perfect thing to say." I kissed her again and picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>I'd collapsed next to her and she snuggled into me, resting her head on my chest allowing me to run my fingers through her hair and try to wrap my head around the fact the she was actually in my bed. It wasn't the first time or even the second time and yet I was still having a hard time reconciling the fact that this was reality and not fantasy. "Ok about this," I told her coming up to the solution to the problem, "Tomorrow while you're helping Angela you tell her and I'll take Hodgins and Wendell out for a beer and tell them."<p>

"Don't you think Hodgins will want to stay near the baby?" She asked.

I smiled, her maternal instincts were already kicking in, "I think Hodgins will want to break from his stressing wife and friend cooing over the baby."

She contemplated this for a moment, "Okay… what about the others?

"We're telling Sweets together."

This earned me a rather instantaneous reaction, as her head flipped up suddenly so that she could look at me, "But?"

"No buts. I'm not facing him alone with this particularly after what happened the last time he tried to fix us. Besides it'll be good for him to see us happy."

"He'll probably be upset he didn't' see it coming." She smiled.

I shrugged, "Yeah well he'll live. Can you handle Cam if I tackle Hacker?"

"I believe that will be manageable. What about the other interns, my father, my brother, your brother, Hank and Parker?"

"Daisy is Sweets problem, and the rest of them can catch on. This is getting complicated; can't we just have an announcement party?" I asked it seemed like the much simpler solution.

"No, no most definitely not." She shook her head, "It's not that big of a deal we just have to tell them all."

"We're having a baby! It's a big deal." I told her. It was one of those moments where I wasn't sure how she really felt about the whole situation.

I was rewarded with a series of kissed up my chest until she was pressed flush against me and our eyes were level. "I know I just can't handle a party for it." Then there was a small smile, "I imagine they'll be pleased."

"Of course they will Bones. You and me together and having a baby. I think most of them will be wondering what took us so long." I brushed her hair over her shoulder kissing it gently, "What if we tell them when we see them, then it doesn't have to be big deal."

"That would be managable. We should tell Parker before that." She said laying her head down on my shoulder.

"He's coming over next weekend, we can tell him then and I'll talk to Becks." This got me no response other than the quite breathing of her drifting off to sleep.

So I let my eyes close and allowed sleep to pull me under, until she muttered, "Booth where are we going to live?" My eyes flew open and I stared down at her as she drifted peacefully off to sleep leaving me just as stunned as she had when she'd told me she was pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think about everything from the lat premeire date to this chapter?<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**Babyrose**


	3. Angela

**Here's the next installment, from our new mother.**

* * *

><p><span>Angela<span>

I've been home since Saturday afternoon. Michael is healthy and so am I, so they sent me on my way. It seems a little fast but I'm ok with it and I've had the weekend to settle and make sure that everything is ok for both of them, Michael and Hodgins. Other than that, all I've really done was sleep, take care of him, and try to get Hodgins to stop hovering over Michael and get some sleep himself.

So this morning when Brennan called to see if she could come over after work I jumped at the chance to talk to someone else and when Hodgins came in asking if he could go out for a drink with Booth and Wendell I was more than happy to send him on his way. That way I could grill Bren on what was happening with Booth without having to avoid Hodgins.

So when she showed up at my door smiling and looking so happy I was more than happy to let her in and shoo my husband out the door. "Hi Sweetie!" I lead her into the living room where Michael was laying in his bassinet. "How are you?"

She pulled off her coat draping it over the armchair in the corner and kicked off her shoes following me into the room and going straight to the bassinet. "I'm doing quite well thank you. "Hi Michael." She waved to the sleeping baby before glancing up at me. "Can I hold him?"

I nodded, "Go ahead I'm just going to grab a glass of water can I get you anything? We have that wine you love."

"No I'm fine." She said more focused on bundling up Michael and sitting down in the rocking chair.

When I returned she looked up, "He's so tiny Angela," she said setting the chair in motion.

"You look fabulous with him. You're going to be an excellent aunt." I told her settling into the couch relieved that he was being quiet.

She looked up as if she's thoroughly confused by what I just said but apparently I'd miss read her worries, "What about a mother?"

"Awe Sweetie you're going to make a fabulous mother. Whenever that happens." I reassured her knowing that every time this worry came up she just needed someone to tell her it was going to be just fine and then the thought disappeared for a few months.

She smiled softly looking down at the baby, "Thanks Ange."

And now was my chance, "How are things with you and Booth anyway?"

"We're having a baby." Shocked I managed not to shout for joy. That was not an answer that I ever expected to hear.

"Shut up! You have to be kidding me! You're really having a baby?" She just smiled and nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Since the morning Michael was born."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was trying to sound upset but was failing miserably because I was just too curious and excited.

"Angela you were in labor and we on a case. Besides I hadn't told Booth." She reasoned with that stare she has when she thinks I'm being irrational.

"I told you before I told Hodgins." I countered.

"You're married to him. I didn't know where Booth and I stood."

I acquiesced, "That's fair I suppose…So where do you stand?"

"We're telling people that were having a baby." She said quietly looking back down at my baby.

"And?"

She sighed and I recognized it as her confusion, "I don't know Ange, he spent last night at my apartment…We're taking it one day at a time."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Good. Scared. Happy… I'm terrified Ange." She looked up at me waiting for me to reassure her.

I sat silently for a second looking at my friend who's been oblivious to what was right in front of her face. "Bren that man loves you more than anything else. He has for years."

"He proposed to her Ange." It didn't take much to work out who her was, or the reason that she was worried it was a natural female response. Which is why she was so worried about it.

"Only when she said no he didn't continue dating her. Do you really think he would have married her?" Reason was the only way I was going to get through to her, she just need someone to point it out to her what her brain already knew.

"I don't know." She said setting Michael down in his bassinet as she stood to pace, "I don't know he was so hurt and angry he told me we could be partners and nothing else or I could leave." She revealed. Now I'd known the night that he'd proposed to Hannah and that she'd gone to sit with him in the bar but never the part about an ultimatum.

I sighed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to sit down beside me on the couch. "Don't you see sweetie?" She shook her head and I could see the worry in her eyes, afraid I was going to give her horrible news, "He was giving you the option. He can't leave you." I told her calmly.

"Ange… I can't leave him. I can't lose him, not again." She whined.

"Well that settles it." I hit my leg with my free hand leaning back on the couch pulling her with me.

Of course the statement earned me an incredulous look, "How does that settle anything?"

"Well he can't leave you and you can't leave him then it would reason that you're stuck with each other." I smiled at her.

And she burst into laughter, "Thank you Angela." She leaned in and hugged me.

"Any time honey." I told her patting her back before I released her, "I wish we could drink champagne…" I mumbled as an afterthought earning me a chuckle. Looking back at her I smiled, "I can't believe you're having a baby! She and Michael are going to be playmates, then best friends, and then they're going to fall in love." I clapped my hands I could just see it now it would be totally perfect.

She however gave me an exasperated look, "Angela it's a little early to know if I'm having a boy or girl."

"You're having a girl I just know it." Booth and Brennan would never have anything but the most adorable little girl.

"You and Booth." She shook her head but she had a happy smile on her face.

"Whatever, if you have a boy then they'll just cause plenty of trouble together. I'm so happy for you!" Booth and Brennan having a baby. Booth and Brennan together. All of this was happening so fast but it was happening.

She leaned back against the couch and yawned, "I should go home. I've never been so tired before."

I laughed a little, "Oh just you wait it only gets worse. But at least you have a legit excuse to nap at work."

"And for Booth to hover insistently." She groaned getting to her feet.

"Because he loves you." I reminded her as I stood up.

She looked at me for just a moment pulling on her coat before she said, "I'll believe it when I hear it."

"He still hasn't told you?" I gasped. _Oh, Booth you have to tell her_. She's never going to believe it until he tells her outright.

"Not yet."

"Have you told him?" It seemed like an obvious way to get her to admit it.

"Told him what?" She cocked her eyebrow clearly she had completely missed what I was trying to get at.

"That you love him." I told her calmly anyway and just received a small shake of her head. "All in good time." I told her pulling her in for a hug, "Go home to your big strong FBI agent and I'll try and get some sleep while he's out."

"Thank you Angela." She released me picking up her purse.

"You're thanking me? You've just given me something to gossip about. I can tell Hodgins right?" I asked her it suddenly occurring to me that maybe she was just telling me and everyone else would have to wait.

"Booth is telling him and Wendell tonight. Feel free to talk about it as much as you want." She told me with a smile.

"Wonderful." I told her picking up Michael, "Go home Sweetie and I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Ange. I'll come by after work later this week." And she let herself out.

I grinned as the door closed and looked down at my sleeping infant, "You hear that Michael? Booth and Brennan are going to have a baby girl!" I told him as I carried him into the nursery and settled him down in his crib. "Oh goodness this is going to be an adventure." I said to myself as I turned on the monitor and wandered in to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Babyrose**


	4. Hodgins and Wendell

**So we've heard what happened between Angela and Brennan now it's time to hear about the boys conversation. Now I just love the bromance that Hodgins and Booth have Wendell I think it's just hysterical. **

**I don't own bones.**

* * *

><p><span>Hodgins and Wendell<span>

Booth and Wendell were sitting at a table in the bar area of the Founding Fathers when I walked in, "Dude thanks for the break." I clapped him on the back pulling out the last barstool.

"Not a problem. Angela and Bones are probably fawning over Michael as we speak. I'll go grab some beers." He stood moving in the direction of the bar through the throng of girls that were trying squeeze onto three bar stools.

"How is Michael?" Wendell asked.

I chuckled thinking about my infant at home, "Loud and he does this thing with his fists." I stopped myself shaking my head, "No more baby things I need to talk about adult things for a few hours."

Just in time Booth returned clutching three bottles of beer, "What are we talking about?"

"Adult things." Wendell answered.

"And what does that mean?" Booth quirked his eyebrow taking a pull from his drink.

"Things not related to my infant at home?"

Wendell looked at me surprised "You can be tired of him already?"

I shook my head again, "No not at all I just need a few hours with the guys." I tipped my beer towards them.

"That's fair." Booth nodded.

It looked like if I wanted to talk about things besides my baby I would have to find the topic, "So what's new with you guys?"

"My dissertations nearly done." Wendell helpfully supplied.

"Way to go! What happens then?" Booth managed to work up some enthusiasm for something that he would never understand and I got the feeling that he was working up the nerve to say something.

"Well Dr. Brennan reads it tells me what's wrong and then I fix it before I defend it." Wendell answered taking a swig.

"So not much more," Booth said with a chuckle.

Wendell laughed as well, "Only a few more years."

"Speaking of Dr. B what's the deal between you two at the moment?" I've never asked before because mostly I'm afraid he would have pulled his gun on me, but tonight seemed like the ideal time.

It of course elicited the expected reaction from Booth as he choked and sputtered on his beer. Wendell looked between both of us confused, "What do you mean?"

I laughed at both of them shrugging my shoulders "I don't know I just got a vibe change from you two. Maybe I'm crazy or it's an overload of love and baby that I'm seeing it where it doesn't exist."

Once he'd recovered from his choking fit, he stared at his beer rotating in his hands, "That's kind of why I asked you out tonight."

Wendell looked like he was watching a ping-pong match, "Wait, what?"

I had to pick my jaw up off the floor, "You can't be serious! You guys are finally dating. Geez it's taken you long enough."

"You and Dr. B that's great man."

Booth smiled but he was still looking at his bottle, "Thanks guys but that's not all," and he took a fortifying sip. Before he laughed at our faces, which if mine looked anything like Wendell's it was pretty funny. He took a deep breath and said, "We're having a baby."

I couldn't contain myself "Shut the front door! Seriously?"

"Did I hear you right?" The waiter who had just taken the table next to us order, "Are you and your doctor having a baby?"

Booth looked an annoyed that we'd been overhead until he saw that it was our usual waiter, "Oh hey." He briefly clasped the man's hand, "Yeah you did hear right, we're having a kid."

The waiter smiled, "That's fantasitic. Listen the next round is on the house. Let me go grab it." And he signaled to the bar tender walking over to the bar.

"You guys are really having a kid?" Wendell asked dazed as the bottle's we're set on the table. Booth just nodded with a grin. "Dr. B is going to be a fantastic mom."

"A little crazy." I threw out.

"Because Angela's not?" he asked passing out the beers.

"Fair point." I said taking the fresh beer and taking a drinking before setting it back on the table, "Wow," was all I could manage.

After a few moments of silence Wendell managed to ask, "Are you going to propose?"

Booth looked at both of us slowly, "Should I?"

"Well that's the million dollar question my friend," I told him, knowing that there was no right answer to that.

"Man I don't know Dr. B and marriage that's a tough bridge to cross." Wendell said wisely and I could just imagine Brennan lecturing her grad students on the antiquated rituals of marriage.

Booth was spinning his beer in his hands again, "I have to don't I? For posterities sake. At least let her know it's an option if she wants it?" He looked at the two of us for conformation.

I thought about it, and all the times I had to propose to Angela, "I suppose it worked for me the first time." I shrugged.

Wendell looked up at Booth, "Do you buy a ring then?" he asked skeptically.

Booth took a long sip from his bottle, setting it down a little harder than necessary, "God I don't know. I think I'm just going to give us a while to get used to the concept of us and then go from there."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Finding somewhere to live together?"

We all sat in silence thinking about what that could possible mean. I looked up and smiled raising my bottle, "To the future and all that it entails."

Booth and Wendell echo me knocking there bottles against mine, "To the future." And we polished of the last of our beers.

"I should get going," I said setting down the empty bottle and shrugging back into my jacket.

Booth glanced at his watch, "Me too."

We all stood and made our way out of the bar as Wendell turned to go the other way he called, "Good luck you guys, I'll see you at work." And he headed off the to metro.

Booth and I stood on the sidewalk about to part to our respective cars when Booth looked at me, "So do I buy a ring?"

I shook my head, shoving my hands in my pocket. "I don't know man. Maybe let her pick or wait until she says yes?" I shrugged.

He swung his keys around in his hand catching and nodding, "You're right no ring until I actually need one. Thanks man, I'll see you when you come back to work in a few weeks?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'll be back not to worry. Night."

"Night." He called back climbing into his SUV and all I could do was shake my head I did not envy him right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think?<strong>

**Babyrose  
><strong>


	5. Sweets

**So I know that this is a much awaited piece for this so I need to hear what you think of his reaction. Bones still isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><span>Sweets<span>

Today is a good day I have a morning full of appointments and then this afternoon I'm going out into the field with Booth to be a human lie detector as, Booth would call it, and then tonight Daisy and I are going to a jazz bar.

But for now I have to help Richardson with his latest problem. It seems like every week this agent is in here with a different problem. Some of them are ridiculous and totally off the wall others are totally normal but either way I'm fairly certain that he just needs a friend but he's willing to keep coming and for now I'll listen.

This week it was a normal problem and one of his more common problems. He has a seventeen-year-old teenage girl at home from a previous marriage that is pretty much hell bent on causing as much trouble as possible for him, his wife, and his two much smaller children at home. "Disgruntled teenagers can put a huge strain on your home life and your relationships," I told him making a note in my folder.

"Ok so what am I suppose to do about that?" he looked up at me.

Why he continues to come to me with these problems I'm not sure but I'm not going to complain and this is one of those problems that I might actually be able to give him some help with, "Well the first thing this that you can't…"

But I didn't get through the first thought on how to help him out before the door flew open and Booth and Brennan came in. That's the other thing about Richardson, somehow at least once a month during his session Booth bursts in demanding something. Fortunately, he's become a good sport about it and doesn't even flinch when Booth declares, "Hey Sweets we need to talk to you."

"I'm in the middle of a session right now. If it's about the case then I'm free in a few hours. If you need an appointment then I'm sure Erin can find you an open time." I gesture them towards the door knowing that I was hopeless but I have to try to get them to respect my schedule.

For her part, Dr. Brennan did try to apologize, but she made it clear that they weren't going to wait. "Dr. Sweets I'm sorry we've interrupted but there is something we need to talk to you about as soon as possible."

Richardson took it all in stride like he normally does and excused himself, "You know what I need to get going anyway."

I still feel bad for the poor guy he does come looking for help, "Richardson wait, reschedule for tomorrow I'll have some recommendations for you then."

"Ok I'll just get going. Good to see you Booth, Dr. Brennan." He agreed and then nodded his head in the direction of my most frustrating patients and then closed the door behind him leaving me with these two.

"Guys you really have to stop running my patients out and bursting in on other peoples sessions. I don't care how important the case is." I told them.

"Right sorry Sweets It won't happen again." Booth waved his hands.

"Except it will." I huffed.

"But this is something that we wanted to tell you about personally as soon as possible," Booth argued back.

"So make an appointment or just call me and we'll have lunch or something." It can't be that difficult.

Dr. Brennan stepped in and stopped us from getting in a fight, holding up her hands, "Sweets we really are sorry I tried to get him to wait. But now that we're here we should have a seat and talk."

"I suppose you're right." I said flopping back into my chair resigned to hearing whatever they had to say as they came around to sit on the couch opposite me, "well what's so impor…" but I was distracted by Dr. Brennan sliding her hand into Booth's that I bolted upright. "You're holding hands. Since when do you guys hold hands." I said gesturing between them.

"Dr. Sweets be reasonable right now. Don't over react." Dr. Brennan said calmly

"Don't over react?..." I felt like my eyes were going to fall out of my head as I struggled to keep my reactions under control.

"I'm holding Booth's hand for moral support while he tells you something." She told me calmly before she turned to look at Booth and changed my focus to the agent as well surprised to see him looking a little nervous.

He swallowed hard before he started talking, "Ah, Ok well see the thing is that Bones and I we've started… well ok we finally… you see we're…"

"Booth for goodness sake." Dr. Brennan sighed as she turned to me, "Booth and I are in a consensual committed adult relationship."

They might as well have told me that unicorns were real, magic was everywhere and life existed on every other planet. I knew my mouth was hanging open and I hadn't blinked in like two minutes before Booth was waving his hand in front of my face, "Sweets are you ok?"

I gulped shaking my head, "For how… for how long?" I managed to ask.

Booth for his part seemed uncomfortable, "Defined as such or…"

Dr. Brennan however had no problem answering the questions as if it was an oral test. "The night Vincent died. Booth made me sleep at his place on the couch and the next morning I realized that I nearly lost him again and I couldn't risk that again."

I was quiet for a few moments trying to get my thoughts together and not completely over react, "So nearly two months now?"

Booth nodded, "We'll go with that… Sweets that's not everything."

More. What else could there be, "Geezus there's more! Don't tell me you're getting married, Dr. Brennan is pregnant with twins and your moving to a farm in the middle of nowhere because it's safer!"

My little outburst was hysterical and it caused Booth to roar with laughter. Brennan on the other hand was looking at me as if I'd lost my mind, "Only one of those is partially right. Why would we be moving to a farm? neither of us is a farmer." She looked between the two of us.

Then I watched Booth do something I'd never seen before: he gently pressed a kiss to her temple, "Bones he's just overreacting."

Between that and what Brennan just said I was having a hard time putting my eyes back into my head let alone make sure I stayed upright in my chair. "One of those is partially right?" I asked.

Dr. Brennan just nodded and calmly said, "I'm pregnant. Although not with twins." Her brow crinkled as she told me.

I couldn't take it any more I cradled my head in my hands, "This is just a cruel joke you guys are just kidding me."

"Why would we do that?" I heard Dr. Brennan ask, but I was in no condition to answer.

Fortunately, Booth took care of it, "It's not a joke. We'll give you a second to pull yourself together."

I took a few deep breaths before getting up and going over to my filing cabinets and pulling my file on them. While I tried to get myself together enough t talk again I heard Dr. Brennan ask Booth, "Can we get something to eat when we're done I'm starving."

"Yeah let him get himself together and then we'll go get food."

"The Diner I really want fries." She said quietly as I watched him rub her back quietly as I took my seat again opening the file and making a note in it that didn't really seem to cover the enormity of the situation. I looked up and them who were sitting so close together "Ok you're not kidding?" I just had to double check.

Dr. Brennan shook her head, "No not at all I'm due in early December. We've seen a doctor already."

I swallowed knowing that this was supposed to be a happy thing so I tried to relax back into my chair, "How long have you known?"

"That I'm pregnant?" Brennan asked, and I just nodded in response, "Just since Friday when I told Booth. Over the weekend Booth and I worked out how we were going to tell you and everyone else." She told me.

"Okay," I nodded my head trying to think it all through. "OK."

"Are you going to be alright Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I feel a little like I was hit by a truck…" I nodded smiling, "You're going to have to resume partner's therapy if you want me to convince the Bureau you can keep working together." I warned them seeing it as a golden opportunity to get them back into therapy.

What I didn't expect was for them to agree, but Dr. Brennan did so right off the bat, "That's fair."

Booth started to put up a fight, "Sweets is that really…" before Dr. Brennan elbowed him, "it's completely reasonable."

I looked between them and could see that they were happy about this even if it was a little sudden. I shook my head, just because it took me by surprise didn't mean it wasn't a good thing. "Ok. How about I buy lunch in celebration." I stood up.

"Now that's fair." Booth said chuckling standing up and reaching out to shake my hand.

"Thank you very much Sweets. Are you sure you ok?" Dr. Brennan asked as she opened the door which Booth quickly relieved her of.

"I just have to wrap my head around this." I told them as we walked to the elevators, and then a thought occurred to me, "Hey guys I can publish my book with some edits of course?"

"Go right ahead." Booth chortled as he jabbed the down button on the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Did Sweets make you life?<strong>

**Babyrose  
><strong>


	6. Cam

**Thanks guys I'm glad that you all like my view on what Sweets reaction was. Just so we have a timeline I've decided the end of six was Friday so Angela, Wendall, and Hodgins found out on Monday, Sweets tried not to pass out on Tuesday morning and here we are at Tuesday evening. Oh and for the moment the Lab is with out a case.**

* * *

><p><span>Cam<span>

Hodgins and Angela are out of the lab, the interns are helping out in limbo, we have no case and Dr. Brennan has quietly been working in her office on her book or on her research, I don't know and I don't really care. What it means is that everything is quiet; I'm not trying to stop dangerous experiments every time my back is turned. There's no evidence to keep track of, and no body lying on my autopsy table. It means that I have plenty of time to file all the reports that are left undone, and fill out some forms for Sweets. Once that was all done I would get to leave here early go home and have a nice dinner with my daughter and Paul. Yes, it was going to be a good day.

I was filling out the last form that would get me all caught up for today and would mean that tomorrow would be very quiet. I was filling out the last box Dr. Brennan came into the autopsy room, "Dr. Saroyan can I talk to you about maternity leave?" She stood a few feet backhands at her side, in that characteristic way she has when she doesn't really want to talk about something.

"Sure what about it?" I couldn't imagine what about maternity leave was making her so nervous so I kept filing out the form in front of me. "I ran through all the details with Angela a few weeks ago though. She knows she's off until the end of July."

"What about her replacement?" She asked.

"The FBI has contact with a few other facial reconstruction artists, and Clark is pretty adept with her computer programs much to my surprise. But we should be able to get by." I smiled glad that we wouldn't be without the Angelator in a pinch.

"What about Clark?" She asked shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"What about him?" I swiveled my chair to face her giving what had become a really bizarre conversation my full attention.

"Do you find him a suitable forensic anthropologist? Is he capable of working with the interns?" She asked calmly.

"Well Clark is fine… Brennan what is this about?" There was something going on in that brilliant mind of hers.

"What if I needed maternity leave? Would Clark be a suitable replacement or would you want me to find someone else?" She asked.

"I suppose Clark would be fine but why don't we cross that bridge when we get there." I answered trying to figure out what this was all about. Then it clicked, "Dr. Brennan are you going to be needing maternity leave soon?" I asked holding my breath; flashing back to the last time she announced she was having a baby.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. I'm going to need about six weeks beginning at the end of November."

"In November. Wait you're pregnant right now?" I did the math and somehow it seemed a little bit impossible.

"Yes. So Clark will be a suitable replacement?" She just kept on barreling through it.

"Um sure." I pulled out the spare chair I kept pushed up against the wall behind me. I had to stop her from leaving the room, "Wait Brennan take a seat… you're pregnant?"

"Yes I am. I'm so I'll need to go on maternity leave at the end of November." She repeated taking a seat.

I wanted to smile because she was being just so very Brennan about everything and not giving more information than the question asked for. "Ok now because I like to believe we're friends I'm going to keep asking questions."

"Cam we are friends." She said giving me a look that said she thought I was crazy.

"Ok well then why don't you share a few details with me. Besides you're due in November," I prompted.

"December actually. I'm sorry Cam. I'm terrible at this." She relaxed and gave me an apologetic smile.

I reassured her, "You're fine let's start with the little details. You're due date is?"

"December 3."

I sighed sitting back in my chair, "Ok then there's going to be another baby in December. Do you remember when we were all single, didn't have children, and were hating men?"

"Yes, it was approximately three years ago." I just gave her a look, "To literal? Sorry. It wasn't that long ago but a lot can change in a short amount of time." She finished wisely.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I have to ask." I looked at her, dying to know and afraid that she would never tell me.

"Go ahead, we're friends remember." She smiled at me.

"Who's the father?" I asked.

"Booth," she said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Booth of course he is." I shouldn't have asked, "Does he know?" surely she would have told him but sometimes with Brennan you never know.

Fortunately, it earned me a laugh, "Of course he knows. We had sex and I told him that I'm pregnant."

"You had sex with Booth and now you're having a baby." I repeated trying to get used to the idea.

"You're repeating things to clarify it." She double-checked.

Fortunately, I was saved from having to play the question game with her any longer as Booth came striding into the autopsy room, "Bones there you are. Are you ready for dinner?"

I looked up at him skeptically, knowing that he would give me the information that I needed. "You're having a baby?"

"Yes, we are." He told me coming to stand next to her.

"And you two are…" I gestured to the lack of space between them, "you've finally figured things out?"

Dr. Brennan smiled, "Yes I suppose you could say that."

I was speechless, all these years and then out of nowhere they've got it all figured out. "Cam are you ok?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just trying to wrap my head around everything." I smiled at them happy and relieved, "You're not married are you?"

Booth shook his head, "No, no… listen do you want to join us for dinner?"

"No you go." I waved them off, "I'll see you tomorrow. Congrats you guys." I told them fondly

"Thank you," Brennan told me smiling as she stood up brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"See you tomorrow Cam." Booth called as he started to guide her from the room.

Then something occurred to me, "Oh Dr. Brennan you're in charge of telling Dr. Edison." There was no way I was going to take care of that situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Babyrose**


	7. Clark

**Some one requested to be a fly on the wall when this happened so here you go:**

* * *

><p><span>Clark<span>

Carefully I placed the clean femur of the victim on the table completing the skeleton. I was beginning my examination on the skull when Dr. Brennan came in pulling on gloves as she carefully looked over the skeleton, "Dr. Edison I need to ask a favor of you." She said after a few minutes.

I looked up at her for a minute, Dr. Brennan never needed favors. "What would that be Dr. Brennan?" I asked.

"I'm going to need you to be the head of forensic anthropology from the end of November through the middle of February while I'm on maternity leave." She said calmly picking up the clavicle as if she'd just asked me to fetch a case file.

"Maternity leave?" I managed to ask, as I set down the skull afraid that I would drop it.

She smiled indulgently, "Yes Clark, maternity leave is what one takes when time off after having a child."

"But that would mean you're having a baby." I said. There was no way this was true.

She nodded, setting the clavicle down. "That's an excellent deduction Clark. Are you capable of managing the forensic duties while I'm gone?" She asked.

She was waiting for an answer, just looking at me. "Yes, yes of course. It would be an honor." I finally managed to answer.

"Cam will monitor the interns but I expect you to keep working with them." She said moving on to examining the rib cage, "They are good students and could learn a lot from you. You'll of course be going out into the field with Booth or whatever agent is assigned to you while he's on paternity leave." She said peering at a nick on the bone.

I was just staring at my mentor and boss for a few seconds before my brain kicked into gear, "Wait. Wait. Dr. Brennan are you telling me that you and Agent Booth are having a baby together."

"Yes Dr. Edison Agent Booth and I are having a baby together." She told me sounding very much like an annoyed teacher answer the question of a student that didn't quite understand the lesson.

That didn't stop me though, "Okay now forgive me for asking this next question because it's not really any of my business, but are you and Agent Booth a couple now?"

She sighed setting down the rib and looking up at me, "You are correct it is none of your business, but since it seems to be a vital piece of information for everyone involved: yes, Booth and I are pursuing a romantic relationship."

"I knew that you guys would figure it out" I said doing my little victory dance, moon walking backwards.

Dr. Brennan fortunately laughed, "Well I'm glad you're happy for us. Are you capable of covering for me?" She asked again.

"Yes Dr. Brennan, I would be happy to. You're going to be a great mom." I told her.

She smiled, "Thank you. Now can we get back to work?" She gestured to the skeleton in front of us.

"Oh." I looked back at the skeleton realizing that I hadn't done anything with it since she'd come into the room. "Yes, yes, of course." I told her picking up the skull again examining it for trauma.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Babyrose**


	8. Parker

**And for our next installment we have a loveable little blonde boy that I hope we get to see more of.**

**Bones still isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><span>Parker<span>

"What are we doing this weekend?" I asked clambering into my dad's car as soon as he'd pulled up in front of Mom's house.

Dad thought about it for a minute before answering, "I thought we could go swimming and spend some time with Bones. She can help you with your homework."

"Sweet." I like Bones, she has all these really great facts and crazy stories about the things she's done, that and she has a pool so anytime we want to go swimming we can which is super cool. Plus she's always liked me even when I was really little she would still talk to me like I was an adult.

Then dad asked me a really weird question, "Parker how do you feel about Bones?" The only other time he asked me a question like that was when that Hannah girl was his girl friend, and really, she wasn't so bad.

"Dad Bones is awesome you know that." It was a silly question. He knows I've always loved Bones, even when Hannah was his girl friend I liked Bones better.

Dad was quiet for a moment until we came to stop at a traffic light. He turned to face me, "If she was my girlfriend?"

"Dad is Bones your girlfriend?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled, "Yes," He told me with a nod.

I shrugged my shoulders, Mom was always saying that they were supposed to be together, and for the longest time I thought she was Dad's girlfriend so really nothing had changed, "That's cool I love Bones." I told him, then a problem occurred to me, "Dad what do I call her if you get married?"

He thought about it for a second and then said, "Bones, you call her Bones, just like you always have."

So nothing's really changed at least not so far, "Are you guys going to have kids?"

Dad smiled again drumming his hands on the steering wheel, "Actually yeah we are Bub," he said.

"Wait really?" I stopped rolling the basketball I was holding over my hands looking at him.

"Yeah Bub your going to have a baby brother or sister in December." He told me.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He nodded confirming what he just told me.

I didn't know what to say as I sat back in the seat. "Dad that's awesome. I love Bones, you know that right?"

He laughed, "Yeah I know. Look we're here." He said as we pulled into a parking spot in front of Bones' building.

It seemed like it took forever for us to ride the elevator to her floor and then Dad took way too long to walk down the hallway and unlock the door. But as soon as it was open I ducked into the apartment and ran to find Bones. She was standing in the kitchen making something for lunch and I raced up to her wrapping my arms around her giving her the biggest hug I could manage.

"Hey Parker?" she said patting my back.

"Bones I'm going to be the best big brother ever." I told her not letting go.

"I know you will be."

I lifted my head so I could ask Bones a question, "Can the baby hear me?" I wanted to introduce myself.

Bones shook her head, "No not yet but in a few months he or she will be able to."

I already knew that I was having a baby sister, I had to have a baby sister. "It's a baby girl, I'm having a baby sister." I told her letting go.

Bones smiled as she knelt down so we were face to face, "It's a little early to tell."

I shrugged, "I just know. I'm going to go change for the pool." I told her going to collect my swim bag from dad, and wandering down the hall to the bathroom.

Just as I was about to close the door I saw dad walk over to Bones and wrap his arms around her waist, "I'm with the kid I think we're having a girl."

Bones just smiled and said, "If that makes you happy," before she kissed him.

I closed the door and did a little happy dance. Dad and Bones were happy and they were having a baby. I was going to have a baby sister!

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?f<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**Babyrose**


	9. Max

**And now it's time for every bodies favorite charming sociopath and darling soon to be grandfather.**

**I don't own bones.**

* * *

><p><span>Max<span>

Every now and then, I convince Tempe to meet me for breakfast or come out for lunch. Which is easy because she doesn't like it when I just show up at the lab. But this morning was different because she'd called me. She'd sounded strangely nervous over the phone as she'd asked me to have breakfast with her and Booth. And when I'd tried to joke with her that I must be a suspect in another murder if Booth was going to be there she got all defensive and told me, "That can't possibly be the case because we aren't currently working on an investigation." Anyway I'd agreed to meet them for breakfast the next week.

This morning I come into the diner to find her already seated at a table spinning her ring around her finger. "Morning Sweetheart." I told her pulling out my chair, "How are you?"

"Hi Dad. I'm fine; I've already order so whenever you're ready." She told me. Everything about the way she was acting was just a little bit off. She was fidgety, which she rarely is even when she was a child. She's always had a sense of dead calm about her, except for now. I could only imagine that what her so on edge had to do with why she'd called me and asked me to have breakfast with her and Booth.

Just then the waitress arrived with the pot of decaf coffee and filled her cup, "Can I get you anything?"

I glanced down at the menu quickly, "Regular coffee and the waffles with a side of bacon would be great." She nodded writing it down before disappearing to get the regular coffee. Turning back to my fidgety daughter, I asked, "Honey, since when do you get decaf coffee at nine in the morning?"

"I'm cutting back on caffeine." She answered quickly. Just then the waitress returned with the regular coffee and Tempe took it as a chance to glance quickly at her watch and then out onto the street. Searching for Booth no doubt.

"So Booth's joining us?" I asked as the waitress left with promises of there being food soon.

"Um yeah he's just dropping Parker off with Rebecca," She told me with fast glace at the door. But alas, Booth wasn't there. She took a deep breath and seemed to be steeling herself for something. Anchoring her hands around her coffee cup, she looked up at me, "Dad about Booth and I…"

She never finished the sentence though because just then Booth arrived, "Hey guys." He shook my hand pulling out the chair next to Tempe taking his seat as he leaned over to brush a kiss over my daughter's cheek.

"I knew something was different," I exclaimed smacking my hand on the table. Leaning back and smiling at the pair across the table from me.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Booth asked with just a hint of panic, looking desperately at Temperance.

"I was getting to it when you came in." He told him calmly covering his hand with her own before she turned back to me, "Dad, Booth and I are perusing a romantic relationship."

I took a sip of my coffee, "Sweetie I have eyeballs."

"Max, I think you should let her finish." Booth gave her an encouraging squeeze before signaling to the waitress for more coffee.

I set my coffee down, "Ok, carry on what else?"

She looked at Booth who gave her an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath, "Dad I'm pregnant."

I leaned back in my chair and just looked at them. Ever since Booth came into my daughter's life I'd know that there was something more between them. But 3 years ago when I'd asked Booth if he was sleeping with her he told me no, but he was quick to inform me that she was beautiful. And the first time I actually talked to them it was clear that there was something there, but less than a year ago Booth had a pretty blonde reporter girlfriend and my baby girl was heartbroken even though she would not talk about it. Now here they are telling me there having a baby.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew Booth was waving his hand in front of my face, "Max? Hello? Are you in there? Max you're going to be a grandfather." He settled back into his chair.

"You're pulling my leg!" was all I could think to say.

This however resulted in a rather strange reaction as she turned to Booth and whined, "Why does every one think we're joking?"

He slid an arm around her giving her a comforting hug, "It's a little sudden Bones that's all"

"It does make it any less true," She pouted as she leaned into him.

"Sweetie this is fabulous," I told her trying to reassure her as quickly as possible.

"You really think so dad?" She asked giving me look reminiscent of the very first time I told her, she had the best project at the science fair in third grade.

"You're going to be a fantastic mom." I reassured her just like I had then. And that's when the food arrived. Sufficiently distracting us all from anything other than small talk.

Tempe was the first one to finish, pushing away her plate and standing, "I need to go to the bathroom, again."

As soon as she was out of earshot, I leaned across the table. "Okay Booth I would say look after her and don't you dare hurt her. But since the day you met her you've been watching out for her and hurting her hurts you more so the threat is unneeded. So just take care of her." I finished with a sigh.

"I never intended to do anything less." He assured me taking a calm sip of coffee has he leaned back allowing his jacket to fall open just enough to show that he was carrying his gun.

Undeterred I asked anyway, "Are you going to propose?"

He looked conflicted as he slid his hand into his pocket fiddling with the poker chip he keeps there. "I'm going to make sure she knows it's an option," He finally said.

I didn't get to probe him further before Tempe returned, "What are you two talking about?" she asked resting a hand on Booth shoulder rather than talking her seat.

"Max is telling me about his new bowling league." Booth covered smoothly pulling his wallet out to cover the bill.

"Not nearly as exciting as my old league." I winked at her as I stood up. "Alright I should get going." I brushed a kiss across her cheek. "Congratulations. I'll talk to you later." I told them both and left the diner with a smirk on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Babyrose  
><strong>


	10. Hacker

**Hello****! I just wanted to thank you all for taking the time to read and review. I appreciate all of your suggestions and thoughts on where this story should go. For now we have Hacker.**

**I don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p><span>Hacker<span>

Evaluation is the worst part of the job. I like doing most of the other things that I have to do as assistant director. I've always been a paperwork, budgets and smoozing kind of guy. That type of stuff is right up my alley, but evaluations are the worst. You have to think about their performance, rate them, then bring them in and talk about it. Of course, most of the evaluations are fine and there are plenty of them that the agents are receptive to what I'm saying. There are even a few evaluations that go really well and I look forward to bringing them into my office, unfortunately, they don't really make up for the few that suck.

Filling Agent Booth's form out is probably the easiest one. He counts as one of those that I really look forward to, we're friends, well we're friendly and it's not like there's really anything bad to say about him. He closes cases quickly, thoroughly, and he works really well with his team from the Jeffersonian and the team of junior agents assigned to him. Truth be told is he's likely to fill my position when I leave or move up. But for now I'm looking forward to just chatting about his last year since he came back from Afghanistan.

The file was pulled and open on my desk when he came in, "Hey Boss!" He greeted me cheerfully talking a seat across from me.

"Booth, it's good to see you." I leaned back in my chair prepared to talk about nothing of consequence for the next hour and put his file away. "It's time for the yearly review." I told him, now for most agents it usually gets a small reaction out of them.

Booth just shrugs, "Sounds good. What have you got for me?"

"Mostly just that we're glad to have you back from Afghanistan. And that you got all the squints to come with you." I shook my head realizing that it really was a little ridiculous how much we relied on their expertise, "Especially Dr. Brennan. Without you guys a number of cases took far longer to close than they should have."

"Yeah well I told Cullen years ago that the squints were worth dealing with." He chuckled with a smile, "Despite how much of a headache Bones gave him."

"Well besides working with the squints the junior agents under you are progressing satisfactorily, and have enjoyed working with you."

"They're good kids and they do good work." He replied.

I grinned opening my hands, "Well that's really it. Did you have anything you wanted to discuss?"

Normally Booth would just shake his head ask if that was everything and tell me he would see me later. That would be it. But for the first time in my memory he took a deep breath and leaned forward, "Sir I do have one thing that I need to ask you about."

I could not imagine what it was about, "Go for it."

He took out his poker chip and turned it over in his hands for a few minutes seemingly gathering his thoughts. Finally, he took a deep breath, "Before Bones and I left last year you went on a few dates with her."

"Hey I asked you if you were ok with that before I ever asked her out." I held up my hands defensively. I'd heard the rumors back then that they were a couple, secretly married and everything else that the Hoover gossip mill comes up with.

He seemed a little relieved at my clear discomfort and the direction this conversation had taken, mostly because it matched his own. "I know it's just…"

"I haven't seen her since you guys got back anyway." I said defensively, "Besides didn't you come back with a girlfriend?" The rumor mill hadn't been necessary for that information I'd met the peppy blonde on several occasions.

He nodded leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees studying the poker chip hard, "I did, but I didn't want to talk to you about Hannah. No, no the FBI rules say that agents can't date agents or contractors."

"Yes they do?" This conversation was getting weirder with every word.

"Then why were you able to date Bones?" he asked looking up at me.

I shrugged, "I make the rules."

"You assumed at first that there was something going on between me and Bones, but you made no effort to break it up or talk to us about it? You were just asking to make sure you weren't stepping on any toes." It wasn't really a question.

I thought about it for a minute, "Well if you and Temperance had been in a relationship I wouldn't have done anything about it any ways."

"Really?" he looked up intrigued at me.

Again, I shrugged, "Like I said I make the rules. If you and Temperance had been involved you weren't letting it interfere with your work. I think you were probably more of a distraction to your co-workers that we're trying to figure out if you were or weren't dating. Either way it didn't really matter."

Silence filled the room for a beat as I watched him turn the poker chip over in his hands for a minute, "Booth what is this about?"

"If we are involved as long, as it didn't hamper our work, or distract others more than it already was, then you don't care?"

I like being the rule maker, but he was asking me to define what I would or wouldn't do in every instance. I sighed, "At the end of the day Booth the FBI rules are written to keep you safe. So yes, it's up to my discretion if I chose to enforce the rules…" the reason for this bizarre conversation clicked, "Booth are you and Temperance dating now?"

He didn't answer he just looked at me. "I'm not going to split you up if that's the case." I assured him. "But it is something that we need to be made aware of."

He slid the poker chip away and looked me dead in the eye, "Bones and I are dating."

I smiled relieved that this completely awkward conversation was over, "Ok. Good for you guys." I told him despite the fact I was a little sad about it. I'd know from our very first date I never had a chance with her for a long-term relationship. As long as Booth wasn't involved with some one else, at least. But it was still hard to hear.

We sat silent for a few minutes before I finally stood up deciding that this review while not bad was not the easy laugh I'd been looking for. "Well," I clapped my hands together and he stood, "unless there's anything else you want to talk about I think we're good."

He stood to mimicking my position, "Actually there's just one more small thing." He said soberly before sliding his hands into his pockets.

I laughed he had to be joking, he was after all a jokester. "And what would that be?" I asked expecting something funny.

"Bones is pregnant." He smiled.

I didn't have quite the same reaction as my knees gave out and I collapsed back into my chair, "No shit?" was all I could say.

"She's due at the beginning of December so I'll need some paternity leave then." He said very calmly, "And I'll be enforcing standard operating procedure for pregnant agents on her. Whether she likes it or not." He muttered under his breath.

_He works fast_. Was the only thing going through my mind. "Um ok you'll need to … partner's therapy… Dr. Sweets will…"

I couldn't seem to get the thought out which made Booth laugh, "Sweets has already informed us that partners therapy will have to resume." He kept smiling at my rather debilitating shock. "Was there anything else Assistant Director Hacker?" He asked using my full title condensing manner but I was too out of it to care.

I gulped, "No, no you're fine. Um I'll talk to you later." I told him knowing the look of disbelief was plastered all over my face.

"Great thanks Boss. See you later." He told me spinning on his heel and making his way towards the door.

I had my wits about me enough to call after him, "Congratulations." Before I sank back in my chair. It was several minutes before I realized that I'd definitely lost the pool. In fact, as far as I knew only one person had money on them getting together and having a baby. And it definitely wasn't me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to lie I hope we get to see Hacker again this season he was funny, particularly now that he won't be a threat.<strong>

**Alright so what did you think? Was Hacker's reaction what you were expecting? Let me know!**

**Babyrose  
><strong>


	11. Caroline

**Okay now this is not a popular decision I'm sure, but this will be the last of the characters they tell right now. The truth of the matter is this is really the characters we will be seeing on the show. And as much as I love Zach there is no way I could do him justice. As for Pops, Russ, and the other interns, I do love them but I don't have time to write them now. There is one more chapter so no one cry just yet, it's between Booth and Brennan, but of the others this is the end. I don't want it to get old and I don't want it to get forgotten by me in the upheaval that I'm facing in the next couple of weeks so, Caroline will be our finally player in the _Hit by a Truck _story. **

**I don't own Bones I just over analyze and have 43 absolute favorite episodes, and 129 episodes that I would watch any day.**

* * *

><p><span>Caroline<span>

"Cherie are you even listening to me?" I came into his office to talk to him about the murder trial that we have next week. That was five minutes ago, but he didn't hear a thing I said about the order I was planning to present the witnesses instead he was rummaging through his desk.

"Sorry Caroline I'm so late to meet Bones. Can whatever it is wait?" He told me flipping over papers.

I did my best to give him a glare but it didn't really faze him, "I suppose, it's only a murder trial. What are you meeting her for?

"Her doctor's appointment." He said absent-mindedly as he stood patting down his jacket and pant pockets in search of the elusive keys, "Shit where are my keys?"

"Doctor's appointment? Is everything alright with Dr. Brennan?" I asked, despite my general appearance I really do like the squints, at the end of the day they've closed more cases than any of the other teams I've worked with. And I have a soft spot for Dr. Brennan, probably because I have a soft spot for Booth.

He wasn't really listening as he walked over to where his trench coat was hanging, "There they are." He fished them out of the pocket, "She's fine she's have a sonogram today." He said turning to face me.

"It's a good thing you're handsome because it makes me less in inclined to beat the answer out of you, but why is she having a sonogram?" His absent-mindedness at this moment was starting to irk me.

Fortunately, I was rewarded with his face going pale as he realized he hadn't told me something vital, "Oh god. Caroline Bones and I are having a baby." He swallowed hard losing his color.

"You're what now?" I asked as I left the office him following.

"Having a mini squint." He tried to grin at me as I walked with him to the elevators.

"I'm just going to assume that you two are appropriately involved to be having a child together since you don't seem to be inclined to tell me. So I'll move right on to demonstrating some relief. Thank god Cherie, I thought I was going to grow old and die before you two got your heads screwed on straight." I told him hitting the elevator button.

He smiled relieved, "I do believe that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Yeah, yeah aren't you late?" I told him as the elevator doors opened.

"Shoot yeah. I've got to run, brief me later." He told me with a wave.

The elevator doors started to closed as I said, "You didn't think I'd let you'd get away without it. Go don't keep her waiting." He'd kept her waiting long enough if you ask me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think?<strong>

**Don't forget there's one more chapter which I think you'll love so please stay tuned.**

**Babyrose**


	12. Epilogue

**Here it is the last chapter! I've really enjoyed writing this piece and I'm so glad that it could help fill the hiatus. This piece is first from Booth's point of view and then Brennan's. I hope you enjoy and again thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Bones**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Bones was sitting in the passenger seat looking at the sonogram print outs as I drove her back to the lab after the appointment. "Listen Bones, I ran into Caroline earlier."

She looked up flicking her bangs out of her eyes, "What did she want?"

"Oh something about the trial next week. But I wanted to tell you that I told her about the baby." I told not knowing how she would react.

She simply shrugged though, "I suppose she does need to know. Was she happy?"

I reached across the console resting a hand on her arm, "She was really happy for us Bones." There was something on her mind though, "Bones what's wrong?"

She sighed closing her eyes leaning her head back against the headrest. "I'm just tired Booth, telling everyone is exhausting and then all they want to talk about is the baby and our relationship. They don't seem to understand that we're still working things out."

"They'll get used to it Bones." I told her.

"Yesterday Daisy just ran up to me and hugged me for and inappropriate length of time." I laughed at that. I could just picture the perky grad student knocking over her mentor in sheer excitement for her. Bones didn't find it nearly is as amusing, "It was quiet uncomfortable Booth."

I just grinned at her as we pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot, "I bet it was but it was just because she's happy for us."

"It's too much Booth I didn't want people to make a big deal out of this." She told me rather sternly, as I turned off the car and we climbed out.

Meeting her at the back of the car I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "They'll get used to it I promise, eventually." We walked the rest of the way to her office in silence.

I leaned against the doorjamb as she took her jacket off and unpacked her bag, taking a moment to stop and look at the sonogram pictures again. She had a soft smile on her face and distressing she was finding this whole ordeal she was still happy about it. Walking up to her I wrapped my arms around her waist and settled my head on her shoulder so I could see the picture. "She's beautiful."

"Or he," she chided, "it's too early to tell." She leaned back into me.

I just held her for a moment and we looked at the first picture of our baby. "We should go on a date."

"Umm." She agreed distractedly.

"I'm serious Bones. You'll get all dressed up in a beautiful dress with your hair and makeup all done up. I'll wear that tuxedo I finally gave up and bought and I'll bring you flowers. Then we'll go to a fancy dinner in a dark, quiet, candle lit restaurant and there will be dancing and the evening will be just about us." I told her.

She set the pictures down on her desk and turned around lacing her arms around my neck. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7." I kissed her softly before resting my forehead on hers.

She closed her eyes content, "Ok, but you have to go so that I can get some work done. I have piles of grading to do, another chapter due for my book, and at least three limbo cases to get through."

"Do you want me bring you dinner?" I asked.

She didn't open her eyes but gently shook her head, "No I'll make sure I'll eat dinner when I get home."

I could sense that she was craving a sense of normalcy after all of the changes over the last two weeks, so I didn't push anything if she was looking for a night by herself then I would give her space. "Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow." I told her pressing a kiss to her forehead, and started out of the office.

"Booth," she said softly as I reached the door, "Thank you."

"Anytime. Call me if you need anything Bones." Despite the fact that I wanted to go back in and just sit there and watch her grade and work on her book, I kept walking knowing that I'd see her tomorrow and likely talk to her before that.

* * *

><p>I'd been surprised when he dropped me off after the sonogram, he was so sweet with the date night idea, and when I'd told him I had a ton of work I didn't even had to ask for the night to myself he just let me have the time. Of course last night I got the limbo cases done and half the grading done leaving the rest and book chapter for Saturday, but as the clock turned midnight I lay in my bed staring and the ceiling for over an hour despite the fact that I was exhausted.<p>

There was only one solution so I got up, grabbed my purse and keys, drove across town. He didn't even flinch when he saw me on the other side of the door he just kissed me and took my hand leading me into the bedroom as he set my purse down on the coffee table. "I couldn't sleep," I told him as my head hit the pillow and his arms came around me.

"I couldn't either," he whispered into the back of my neck. If he said anything more, I didn't hear it because I'd dropped off to sleep. This morning we'd had breakfast together and I told him about the limbo cases, before he'd kissed me and told me to go home and get my work done and that I'd better be ready at 7 sharp.

The knock on my door came as I was applying my lipstick. Taking just a second to look at myself in the mirror, I admired the effect. Before going to open the door. There he was holding a bouquet of daisies, "Oh wow Bones!" slid off his tongue.

"Is this appropriate?" I said happily, pleased I'd gotten the desired reaction from him in the jewel toned green one shoulder dress that flared at just the right point.

He stepped inside the apartment closing the door behinds him, "You look absolutely stunning." He kissed me softly, "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." I took the flowers from him, "you don't look so bad yourself," I told him. Putting the flowers in the vase that I pulled out in advance, "Let me just get my coat and we can go."

I turned him around turning around to finding him already holding my jacket up for me. I didn't know what to say as I tilted my head with a soft smile before I turned around and let him slide the coat up my arms and press a kiss to my cheek.

"Shall we?" He turned to me offering his arm.

I chuckled at his formality, "We shall." I looped my arm through his and we set off. He had everything he'd promised and more planned for the evening. He'd made reservations at a small gorgeous restaurant that he'd made sure there were plenty of vegetarian options. There was a small live jazz band and dance floor. We talked about the grad students, and the junior agents that he'd recently been assigned. He told me the story of his first hockey game as a kid, a story that I've heard dozens of times before, but it never fails to make me laugh.

And when our plates were cleared he pulled me up onto the dance floor, and spun me out across the floor before pulling me back in and dipping me dramatically, "I never knew you could dance." I laughed when he pulled me upright and we swayed in a much-subdued manner to the music.

"I can't really, but I know a few tricks." He smiled and pulled me closer. We danced to the next few songs, before he grasped my hand and pulled me gently off the dance floor. "Why don't we go for a walk? I'll buy you a cup cake."

"That would be nice, but you have to let me buy the cup cakes Booth." I told him as he pulled my jacket on again.

"Bones I asked you on the date."

"And you paid for dinner it's only fair that you let me buy two cupcakes." I told him back.

He frowned, "You can pay for the next date."

I nodded, "Yes I will, and for the cupcakes."

"Bones."

"It's two cupcakes Booth. You're still every bit the wonderful caring gentlemen you've always been, whether I purchase the cupcakes or you do. So just let me get them as a way of saying thank you for a wonder evening." I told him linking my arm through his as we came out onto the street and made our way to the cupcakery on the corner.

"I suppose." He finally conceded as we went inside. When we emerged onto the street again, chocolate for me and red velvet for him, he asked, "A wonderful even hun?" he nudged my shoulder as we crossed the street and made out way our onto the mall eating our cupcakes.

We walked quietly down the national mall I finished the cupcake threw the wrapper away and turned to him to ask him something but stopped by the huge grin on his face, "Bones, you've got frosting…" He didn't bother to tell me where I'd ended up with frosting as he kissed it off, bringing his arms around me.

I pulled back from the kiss just enough that I could look up at him, "Thank you Booth for a wonderful evening."

He smiled serenely, "Anytime Bones. Listen there's something that I need to tell you," he grew serious.

"Ok" was all I could say, nervous of what could be so important.

He gave me a reassuring look bringing a hand up to stroke my cheek, as he took a deep breath. "I've told you a lot of things over the years. About us as partners, as friends, as romantic partners."

"I know Booth." I whispered softly.

"The point is that they're all true. You are the standard, at least for me and I've always known that you were it for me since the day I walked into that lecture hall. No matter what you say there's going to be 30, 40, 50 years and hopefully more from here on out.

I opened my mouth to say something but he simply covered it with his hand and gave me a pointed stare until I closed it again. "I've made some stupid mistakes in the past, and I'm sure that you could tell me all of them…"

"Booth…"

"But none of that matters because I realize that the stupidest thing I've done so far is not tell you that I love you. I haven't told you that I love you ever day since I realized it; I haven't told you I love you every time that I had the chance. So I need to tell you now before you go another moment without knowing."

He looked at me calmly, "Temperance Brennan… Bones… My beautiful Bones I love you."

"Booth," fell from my lips again.

His head fell forward to rest on my mine, "I love you."

I didn't know what else to do but kiss him softly before just standing there and letting him hold me as the warmth of his proclamation washed over me.

Eventually I pulled back just a little bit, I couldn't say those words just yet and I knew that he wasn't expecting me to say them back but I knew he needed me to accept them. "Booth," seemed like such an inadequate way to start but I pushed through, "you mean more to me that I ever thought possible. I don't know where I would be without you but I wouldn't be as happy."

Now he smiled and kissed me hard before pulling back to smile at me. "Let's go home." I said lacing my fingers with his and started to walk back to where we'd left the car.

But I didn't get far before he pulled me back, wrapping one arm around my waist keeping the other hand in mine, "There's one more thing." He told me softly.

Looking into his eyes, I knew what it was, and I knew that tonight wasn't the night for it. "Not tonight Booth." I shook my head.

He seemed to understand though and nodded, "You know it's always an option thought right?"

I nodded fighting back the tears that wanted to flow because I couldn't give him what he really wanted right now.

"Hey, hey." He said softly wiping away my tears, "don't cry. One day you'll be ready and you'll tell me ok. If it's tomorrow or when we're ninety it doesn't matter ok?"

I nodded, before shaking off the tears. "Don't stop asking Booth?"

His trademarked smile flashed at that, "I won't and don't you worry I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok." I told him tucking my head under his chin and letting him just hold me for a moment.

It wasn't long though before he released all but my hand, "Come on. It's late and you need your sleep." He said pulling me along towards the car, taking me back to his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**I hope you liked it! I would love to hear from you despite the fact that it's the end of the story, but that's really up to you.**

**I apologize if I'm MIA with my other stories in the next few weeks I'm moving to DC on tuesday and need to find a job and apartment so that will have to get done. Other wise that's all.**

**Thanks Again!**

**Your Humble Author,**

**Babyrose  
><strong>


End file.
